Adorável Clichê
by StrawK
Summary: "Não havia nada de errado comigo. Eu poderia muito bem não acreditar em romance e ainda assim estar apaixonada por Neji, não poderia?"


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto, seus miguxos e inimiguxos pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

.

**Adorável Clichê**

**.**

.

**Primeira lição: **_Ele não está o tempo todo se controlando para não te agarrar na frente de todo mundo._

Esqueça tudo o que você vê nos filmes. Essas histórias de milionários gostosos surgindo em um cavalo branco para te raptar da sua cerimônia de casamento com um cara enfadonho simplesmente não existem. O mesmo vale para milionários em motocicletas.

Na vida real, o provável seria que você acabasse se casando _mesmo_ com o tal cara enfadonho e tivesse uma vidinha razoável como dona de casa, o que sugaria todo o vigor da sua juventude. E o milionário teria um casamento de menos de um ano com alguma apresentadora de programas dominicais de tv à cabo que acabaria levando boa parte de sua fortuna e ele passaria o resto de sua vida bebendo uísque em áreas de baixo meretrício se lamentando por ter sido covarde em não te raptado quando teve a oportunidade.

Sakura às vezes gosta de me contrariar, dizendo coisas como: _"Você só diz isso por que ainda não se apaixonou de verdade, Tenten"._

Então eu discordo e comento que mesmo ela sendo apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke e – olha só, quem diria – ser namorada dele, sua vida sentimental não anda muito melhor do que a minha. Sabe como é. O tal do Uchiha é quase tão seco quanto Neji e ainda assim minha amiga consegue suspirar assistindo _Noiva em fuga_ ou _Uma linda mulher._ Não pergunte. Ela tem uma queda pelo Richard Gere.

Isso apenas comprova minha tese de que o romantismo é uma ilusão criada pela mente das mulheres que sonham com a total devoção e atenção do companheiro.

Claro, sempre existem algumas raríssimas exceções, como o Lee que até hoje é alucinado pela Sakura. Mas ele não conta por que é retardado.

No meu caso, nem foi preciso esforço para abolir o romance da minha vida. Meu pai era tão romântico com minha mãe quanto um martelo poderia ser com um prego e eu ainda guardava na memória o dia em ela ganhou uma nova tábua de passar roupa em suas bodas de cristal. A expressão que minha mãe fez foi tão penosa que jurei a mim mesma que nunca me decepcionaria desse jeito.

É bem mais fácil para mim. Veja só, eu estou apaixonada por Hyuuga Neji e não espero receber absolutamente nenhuma declaração de amor. Veja bem, eu disse _apaixonada _e não, _amando_. O que, de uma certa forma, me faz pensar que nunca teremos um relacionamento. Quer dizer, eu não vou sair por aí me declarando, prometendo amor eterno e sete filhos e tampouco ele fará o mesmo.

O que eu quero, para início de conversa, era dar uns amassos com ele. É pedir demais? Quem não se sentiria atraída por aquele cara de cabelos castanhos – tão lisos quanto os MEUS cabelos castanhos nunca foram – e olhar enigmático?

Certo, eu admirava muito mais coisas nele do que simplesmente sua aparência totalmente _pegável_.

Ele era da minha sala na faculdade, sentava na carteira ao lado da minha e sempre que trocávamos anotações, me deliciava com sua inteligência e humor sarcástico. Confesso que às vezes era sarcástico até demais e eu acabava não entendendo, mas ria mesmo assim.

Aos poucos, acabamos nos aproximando e até passando alguns intervalos entre as aulas juntos. Trocando anotações, quero dizer.

Eu não ambicionava que ele me achasse a mulher mais linda do mundo, mas por diversas vezes me peguei escolhendo um decote maior ou uma calça mais apertada para ir à faculdade. Com isso, talvez – e só talvez – eu poderia imaginar que ele gostasse de me agarrar ali mesmo, na frente da sala toda e do professor de Direito Constitucional.

Droga. Eu estava quase começando a pensar como minhas pobres amigas românticas e iludidas. Por sorte, manter o foco nunca foi complicado para mim, embora no mesmo dia em que eu abusara do decote – que estava até desconfortável – Sakura insistisse que Neji parecia querer me devorar com calda de chocolate. Então eu me desconcentrei só um pouquinho da aula pensando nisso. Só um pouquinho.

Mas eu achei um grande exagero, pois se ele _quisesse _mesmo fazer isso, não teria ido embora na primeira oportunidade, mesmo sabendo que poderíamos ficar uns minutinhos a sós. Bem, ele é homem, não é? Não é isso que os homens fazem? Não se aproveitam da situação?

Eu não me importaria se ele se aproveitasse de mim, aliás.

O fato é que estávamos em uma roda descontraída conversando amenidades quando a Sakura puxou Lee pelo braço dizendo que precisava que fosse com ela à administração, o que fez com que eu ficasse sozinha com Neji. Então ele poderia me chamar para um cantinho e-

- Preciso comprar grafite. – ele disse, apático, antes de sair da sala.

Eu suspirei.

_Na moral, ele não está o tempo todo se controlando para não te agarrar na frente de todo mundo._

Se tiver a oportunidade e não o fizer, é por que SIMPLESMENTE ele NÃO quer.

.

.

.

**Segunda lição: **_Ele não quer se perder no mar dos seus cabelos._

Essa é bem simples.

Eu geralmente usava meu cabelo num _rabo-de-cavalo _meio mal feito por ser prático em minha vida atribulada entre o estágio no fórum e a faculdade, mas no dia anterior eu havia comprado um shampoo infantil - só por que gostei do aroma de morango - que milagrosamente se deu tão bem com o meu cabelo rebelde que no dia seguinte resolvi deixá-lo solto.

Percebi o olhar discreto e aprovador de Neji quando me viu, mas nada além disso. Certo. Eu não esperava um elogio, mesmo.

Já estava desencanando quando depois do intervalo Sakura cochichou ao meu ouvido antes de sentar-se à minha frente.

- O Neji não tira os olhos dos seus cabelos. Provavelmente está imaginando como seria tocá-los, sentir o perfume...

- Não viaja, Sakura. – desdenhei.

É, eu desdenhei. Mas a cada minuto eu esgueirava meu olhar para a minha direita, onde Neji se sentava e mesmo não tendo certeza, sentia seu rosto parcialmente virado para mim, com aquele olhar perspicaz quase perfurando meu pescoço.

Feliz com o sucesso da minha não-intencional tentativa de sedução, resolvi fazer um charme só para garantir.

Ele gostava de meus cabelos? Oh, sim. Então que tal provocar um pouquinho?

Passei a mão pelos cabelos de um jeito _cuidadosamente _distraído, despreocupado, até que meus dedos se detiveram em algo. ESSA é a parte em que você ri.

Um chiclete.

ALGUM IMBECIL CUSPIU UM CHICLETE NO MEU CABELO!

Neji não passara o resto da manhã admirando meus longos fios cor de chocolate meio amargo, nem imaginando enterrar seu rosto neles e sentir o aroma do meu shampoo infantil de morango.

Estava era olhando para um estúpido chiclete mastigado, provavelmente pensando: _"Oh, olha só. Ela deve ter dormido com o chiclete na boca e nem percebeu que grudou no cabelo. Nem deve ter tomado banho e nem penteado o cabelo para não ter percebido. Que nojo."_

_Ele não quer se perder no mar dos seus cabelos. Pode estar apenas achando nojento o chiclete mastigado que está grudado neles._

Então, quando ele encarar seus cabelos por muito tempo, desconfie.

.

.

.

**Terceira lição: **_Vocês não terão um momento romântico quando ficarem sozinhos em algum lugar aleatório._

No dia seguinte eu apareci com os cabelos cortados por causa do chiclete.

Nada muito grave. Perdi uns quatro dedos de comprimento e o corte repicado ficou até moderno. Acho até que recebi algumas viradas de pescoço, o que me fez quase agradecer o infeliz que cuspiu o chiclete.

Encontrei Neji no corredor.

Juro, JURO que naquele momento não esperava um elogio. O que foi ótimo, por que ele não comentou nada sobre o meu cabelo, mesmo.

Viu? Se eu fosse uma dessas garotas românticas que idealizam os relacionamentos, eu teria ficado decepcionada e faria a mesma expressão que minha mãe fez. Então, eu apenas sorri.

- Bom dia, Neji.

- Tenten. – ele cumprimentou, fazendo um breve aceno de cabeça para depois caminhar a meu lado em direção à nossa sala.

Eu poderia imaginar também que esse tipo de cumprimento se devia ao fato de ele estar sem palavras diante da agradável surpresa que era meu corte de cabelo e que ele estava se controlando para não me agarrar ali mesmo, mas como vimos anteriormente, essa hipótese já foi descartada.

Para ratificar o que eu disse, suas poucas palavras se transformaram quase em um dicionário quando nos sentamos em nossos lugares e ele começou a falar sobre o trabalho que faríamos em dupla.

Sim, eu seria sua parceira no trabalho sobre Ética e no final do meu expediente no fórum voltaria à faculdade para ficar sozinha com ele na biblioteca. Certo, não ficaríamos exatamente sozinhos, por que sempre poderíamos contar com a presença daquela bibliotecária balzaquiana e adoradora de saquês que era a Tsunade, mas era um começo. Isto é, se ele não resolvesse comprar grafites novamente.

Entretanto, sempre haveria a opção de subornar Tsunade com bebidas para que desaparecesse. Não que eu fosse _realmente _fazer isso. E mesmo que eu tivesse coragem de fazer, não seria necessário, pois ela se retirou _mesmo _um pouco mais cedo. Não me pergunte para quê. Eu não queria saber, apenas me concentrei para não fazer a dancinha da vitória.

Estávamos pesquisando livros e fazendo anotações há pelo menos duas horas quando o primeiro trovão se fez ouvir. Olhei pela janela somente para a constatação básica do que já sabia.

- Droga. Não vim de carro hoje. – Neji, que franzia a testa para o céu escuro, reclamou.

- Hum... Eu também não.

Espera. Eu nem tenho um carro.

Por mais absurdo que possa parecer, estava rezando para que caísse um aguaceiro dos diabos com direito a granizo e tudo, que durasse horas e horas para que eu pudesse ficar ilhada na faculdade com Neji. Na biblioteca, precisamente.

E como se aquele velho gordo do Papai Noel resolvesse adiantar meu presente de natal, fui atendida. Foi uma das tempestades mais cabulosas que presenciei, embora não tenha durado por horas, como eu secretamente desejei.

Neji acabou se exasperando e fechando todos os livros, pondo um fim na pesquisa daquele dia. Parecia que ele não gostava de tempestades, assim como eu. Mas isso por que eu não tenho um carro e sempre esqueço o guarda-chuva.

Me levantei e caminhei até a janela para ver a situação das ruas. Uma leve decepção me cutucou fraquinho quando verifiquei que nada estava alagado, apesar da chuva. Certo, tínhamos muitos bueiros por ali.

Então eu espirrei.

Sabe, não é muito legal atrair a atenção do cara por quem você está apaixonada com um espirro. Quer dizer, ele não falou nada sobre meu corte de cabelo, mas quando espirrei, olhou para mim e balbuciou um _'saúde_'.

Ah, esqueci de mencionar a parte em que eu possuo rinite alérgica e os livros que usamos para a pesquisa eram da época de Matusalém.

Os ácaros mandam saudações. Sim, eu espirrei novamente.

Quando estava no sétimo espirro consecutivo, o celular de Neji tocou. Eu devia estar parecida com a rena do nariz vermelho – talvez uma brincadeira do Papai Noel por ter adiantado o presente -, por que segurei o próximo _esguicho _para prestar a atenção na conversa dele.

Agora meus olhos estavam lacrimejando. Meu Deus, como eu era sexy.

- Alô. – ele atendeu com aquela voz rouca – Ainda estou na faculdade. – olhou para mim, e eu podia jurar que ele estava quase sorrindo – Não, isso não está incluso na pesquisa. Quem sabe um dia... – ele riu, sem responder a piada que a pessoa do outro lado da linha provavelmente fez - Ok, pode vir. Estou sem carro hoje.

Quando desligou, eu deixei sair o espirro que estivera aprisionando durante esses breves instantes.

- Kiba, um amigo meu, vai passar por aqui de carro. Quer uma carona? – disse isso com tom meio paternal, provavelmente com dó da minha crise alérgica.

- Hum... Não, pode ir. Eu ainda vou fazer mais algumas anotações e depois ligo para alguém me buscar se ainda estiver chovendo – outro espirro.

Eu sei, eu sou uma idiota. Recusei a carona, mas isso por que não queria que a lembrança que Neji tivesse de mim naquela noite fosse com o nariz vermelho e espirrando dentro do carro de seu amigo. Eu morreria de vergonha.

Bem, ele não pareceu desapontado com minha negativa e apenas retirou um lenço do bolso, me entregando. Me diz, por favor, em que lugar do mundo caras jovens e gostosos como Neji andam com um lenço no bolso da calça?

Certo, minha ideia de amassos na biblioteca se desmanchou quando Neji foi embora. Frustrada, com o nariz coçando e os olhos ardendo, liguei para Sakura me buscar e quase joguei o celular pela janela ao ouvir o tom de ocupado.

Tentei o número de meu pai, Lee, Naruto e – caramba, a que ponto meu desespero chegou – meu vizinho maluco Tobi. Nenhum deles atendeu.

Por fim, acabei ficando tempo demais no ponto de ônibus, debaixo da chuva e acordei com uma febre de 39° no dia seguinte.

_Aprenda. Vocês não terão um momento romântico quando ficarem sozinhos em algum lugar aleatório._

A única coisa que você pegará será uma gripe.

.

.

.

**Quarta lição:** _Você não receberá uma declaração de amor melosa com direito a flores e bombons._

Faltei à faculdade dois dias seguidos e passei a maior parte do tempo dormindo ou com o notebook no colo, fazendo algumas pesquisas.

Sakura me ligou e disse que Neji perguntou por mim. Possivelmente preocupado com o andamento de nosso trabalho, que deveria ser entregue na próxima semana. Não que eu estivesse esperando que ele viesse me visitar e resolvesse ficar para cuidar de mim, mas pelo menos um telefonema de consideração. Afinal, eu sou a garota que ele viu ter um acesso de espirros, não sou? E ele até me ofereceu seu lenço. Isso deveria significar alguma coisa.

Ótimo, agora estou divagando.

Eu queria assistir _Glee, _então resolvi verificar pela última vez a caixa de entrada do meu e-mail antes de fechar o notebook.

Prendi a respiração ao ler o remetente da nova mensagem.

_**De:**__ .com_

_**Assunto: **__Pesquisa_

Ah, claro. A pesquisa. Por que mais me mandaria um e-mail?

Já prevendo as palavras que leria, passei os olhos desinteressados pela tela. Me detive em uma palavra. **Louco**.

Por que Neji usaria essa palavra em um e-mail puramente didático? Decidi ler com calma, então.

.

_Olá, Tenten._

_Estou mandando em anexo alguns arquivos com textos complementares do trabalho._

_Sakura disse que adoeceu por causa daquela tempestade. Espero que esteja melhor._

_Aproveitando a oportunidade, gostaria de te perguntar por que diabos você é a única garota solteira que não se joga para cima de mim. Estou começando a pensar que o charme dos Hyuugas não funciona mais. Pelo menos com quem eu quero que funcione._

_Quer dizer, já é bastante difícil para mim. Eu engulo em seco toda vez que te vejo e me seguro para não te agarrar na frente de todo mundo, disfarço para não olhar seu decote e todo santo dia eu tento não parecer um idiota ao sentir o perfume dos seus cabelos._

_A propósito, por que resolveu cortá-los? Sakura disse algo sobre um chiclete, mas não entendi direito. Não que tenha ficado ruim. Ao contrário, eu gostei._

_Aquele dia na biblioteca eu realmente achei que você daria uma brecha para uma aproximação, mas como sempre, foi indiferente a mim. Rejeitou a carona, até._

_O que quero dizer, Tenten... É que você está me deixando louco. Está impossível evitar pensar em você._

_Eu quero você. Desejo você. E estou cansado de ser ignorado._

_E eu juro que se responder esse e-mail ainda hoje, vou até a sua casa beijar você. E não me importo de ficar gripado também._

_Neji._

_._

Sorri.

Uma pseudo-declaração. Por e-mail.

Cliquei no botão para responder e digitei: _Vem._

_._

_._

_._

**Quinta lição: **_Admita que você não estava totalmente certa. _

Adoráveis clichês existem, e um dia podem acontecer com você. Mesmo que não sejam exatamente como nos filmes.

E quando Neji chegou com as flores e os bombons, eu me senti a Julia Roberts.

.

.

.

**FIM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JEMTEM!**

**Minha primeira NejiTen! **

**Quando essa história surgiu em minha mente doentia, eu só consegui imaginar esse casal.**

**E olha que eu demorei uns três meses para resolver escrever.**

**E aí, o que acharam? **

**Reviews para fazer uma escritora feliz. XD**

**Besitows,**

**StrawK.**


End file.
